


Maybe I Am Amazed

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1970's AU, Alcohol, Hippie AU, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, flower child AU, fodue parties, hidden relaionship, key parties, noncon drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: A psychiatrist and a flower child go to a Valentine's Day fondue key party.punchline: smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based off the The Doctor and The Flower Child Story it is set in 1969/1970. Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8358316/chapters/19146637  
> There is no need to read the first story but it does give a context for the relationship. 
> 
> The title is from the song by Paul McCartney, "Maybe I'm Amazed". Great love song from 1970.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with a fondue party, it is a gathering to dip food stuff into a hot pot of melted cheese (sometimes chocolate). Yes, that's it.
> 
> A key party is where people put their keys into a bowl and at the end of the night keys are randomly picked from the dish and people would leave together to have sex. Especially popular with couples in the swingers circle.Think free love .

 Will circulates the party surprise at how many turned out for it. He knows it wasn't for the fondue. The fish bowl holding the keys is over flowing at the moment. Will stops leaning against a wall for support. He finishes off the free whiskey looking into the empty glass for the reason he attended this party.

* * *

 

_**A Couple Day Before.** _

_Will closes the door as he steps into Hannibal's home. He removes his sneakers per the doctor's request. Dropping his rucksack beside he shoes he hangs up his pea coat beside the wool and cashmere ones Hannibal wears._

_"Hello?!" he calls out._

_He picks up the mail left by the door. The young man doesn't know why he looks through it. He's lived with Hannibal for six month,since their meeting at Woodstock, and hasn't received anything.Will sighs heading down the hall toward the kitchen. He hears voices. Sounds like Hannibal has a female guest. Will exhales in anticipation for social interaction as well as acting his part._

_Will's role is that of the son of a friend that is staying with Hannibal as he attends college. Will is earning his room and meals by doing yard work and fixing things around the house. If only all those so called friends of Hannibal really knew, that Will was some free spirit flower child that Hannibal took into his bed. Only Alana knows the truth about how the couple met but is in the dark about the physical aspect of their relationship. With the older man being an up and coming psychiatrist, Hannibal has to keep up the facade of ladies man who doesn't want to be tied down._

_Will hates it. He hates pretending he is something that he is not.Will also is beginning to resent the fact that Hannibal can date as many women as he wants; while Hannibal gets angry if Will looks at another person. The younger man is not interested in anyone right now,expect Hannibal. Will digs both sexes but prefers one relationship at a time. An old fashion ideal as Hannibal teases Will. Since their relationship is vague, they fool around but haven't had actual sex yet.Will feels like he is in a precarious situation._

_The younger man can't wait till he finishes school and earn some money of his own. Although grateful to the doctor for the support, he would like some equal ground between them. He'll be more at ease when he doesn't have to worry about being homeless if Will pisses Hannibal off. Will tilts his head left then right cracking it before entering._

_He finds Hannibal standing in his usual spot behind the island with apron on and Alana Bloom sitting across form him. She is drinking a beer. Their conversations goes quiet as Will comes into the kitchen._

_"Hey, don't let me interrupt anything. I'm just getting something to drink."_

_He smiles brushing by Hannibal going to the cabinet for a glass. Alana and the older man greet Will. The younger man changes his mind and heads over to the fridge._

_"So how is school going Will?"_

_Alana asks in her quiet way. Will likes her but would like her better if she wasn't a psychologist. He feels her concern and curiosity brush his skin whenever they meet. Will does notices she is never alone in a room with him. The younger man appreciates the effort to be professional on her part._

_Will shrugs taking a bottle of Coke out of the fridge. Hannibal gives a sidelong glance of disapproval._

_"It's going well. I have a couple of papers to write but other than that it's not been bad. How's work?"_

_Will looks in a drawer for a bottle opener._

_"It's going great. Hannibal and I were talking about Valentine's day. Do you have a hot date planned?"_

_Alana watches Will over the rim of her pilaster. Will opens the bottle. He leans back against the counter. He sees Hannibal staring at the bottle in Will's hand._

_"What? It's the only one I've had today."_

_Will feels defensive. Hannibal hates anything resembling junk food including Will's favorite beverage.The younger man finds it's easier not to over indulge in the sugary goodness than to hear the minuet details of what it does to his body._

_"Glass,please."_

_"Really? It's just a Coke. There will be one less dish to clean if I drink it out of the bottle."_

_"Please use a glass. You know how I feel about proper etiquette. Besides it gets on my nerves."_

_"Okay." Will takes the offered glass from Hannibal letting their fingers touch for a moment._

_" Your count ship." said in a mocking tone pissing off the Count standing in front of Will._

_Alana giggles and Will gives her a smile as Hannibal scowls. Will turns toward Alana leaning on the counter._

_"In answer to your question. No. No hot date or plans for Valentine's day."_

_Will looks up at Hannibal briefly as he pours the soda into the glass.The younger man wonders if the doctor is going out or not._

_"We were just discussing Franklin's invitation to a fondue party."_

_Hannibal says as he is sauteing something at the stove. Will rolls his eyes when he hears the word "fondue"._

_"What is with that guy and cheese,man? For fucks sack, he must be part rodent!"_

_Alana chuckles as well as the older man. Franklin a one time patent of Hannibal's has several fondue parties a month. He always sends Dr. Lecter an invite. Will looks between the two faces. They both smirk as talking in a secret language that they only know._

_"Are you seriously thinking about going?"_

_"Well..."_

_Alana picks up the conversation when Hannibal hesitates._

_"Well Franklin.." Alana smiles trying to smother some laughter. It takes a moment before she finishes. "Is having a **fondue key** party."_

_Will smiles shaking his head._

_"That's got to be in the don't section of an etiquette book some where." Will puts up a hand acting as though he is announcing a headline._

_" Warning hot cheese and exposed cocks are not a good recipe for entertaining."_

_Alana and he laughs as Hannibal acts as if he is scandalized for statement._

_"William.." Hannibal admonishes but it's obvious the older man finds it amusing._

_Alana clears her throat after the laughter dies down._

_"Hannibal and I thought it might be hilarious to attend for purely research reasons."_

_Will takes a drink of his Coke before placing the bottle in the trash._

_"Well that would be interesting for sure. I am going to head upstairs and do some homework."_

_"Are you not going to join us for dinner,Will?" Hannibal asks._

_"Yes do!" Alana adds in._

_"Normally I would but I have to get this done and I picked up something after class. So..see you later."_

_Will picks up his glass and heads out of the room. He stops back by foyer to grab his backpack and heading upstairs._

* * *

 Will pushes off the wall to walk around the edge of the party. He is hoping to blend into the background.Will's button down shirt felt hot from all the people in the small home. He unbuttons two buttons on his paisley shirt hoping that would help. Even though the older man said this was a casual party, Hannibal dressed  himself in a turtleneck,blazer and slacks. Will felt a little under dressed wearing his shirt and jeans but he was easily the youngest person in attendance here.  
  
Will looks around trying decide the best way to split from the scene. Although, the idea of some sex sounds fantastic, he knows it won't be with Hannibal. This holiday blows anyway, the flower child decides. 

_Why did he come?_ He hates social gatherings. _Because Hannibal asked him to come that is why Will came._ The whiskey it was watered down but free so Will drinks the dregs before  he places his glass down. He  winds his way through the crowd looking for Hannibal. He'll let the older man know he is leaving and head home. Maybe he'll stop and get a little reefer  to enjoy. Or maybe Will will duck into a bar and see what he can score. It didn't matter to Will, men or women. He doesn't want to be alone while Hannibal is with someone else.

Finally,Will spots the older man, he is heading toward Hannibal to join the little audience that is surrounding the psychiatrist. Of coarse the exotic psychiatrist, has captured attention from the Baltimore elite,his professional colleges as well as the eligible bodies wanting to fall into his bed.Before Will reaches the good doctor, his way is blocked by an older guy with sideburns and the same outfit as Hannibal. The quality is no where near Hannibal threads but it does amuse the boy so he smiles.

"Hey! Name is Clark Ingram. Nice to meet you."

The man holds out his hand waiting for Will to do something besides look at it. Will reluctantly takes he hand pumping it once. He smiles but his eyes never go above the man's neck.

"Will Graham."

"You came with Dr Lecter?"

Will sighs wishing he had his glass so he could at least suck the ice cube the glass.

"Yes. The one and only. I don't keep his social calendar. You'll have to speak with him. If you'll excuse me."

Will attempts to pass by the man but he feels a hand grab his shoulder.Clark is smiling. A wide smile that puts Will on alert. His eyes drift toward Hannibal' court. The doctor is watching them intently.

"I don't want to talk with him. You look parched want something to drink. Maybe something to drink it down with?"

Clark raises an eyebrow whispering the last line into the boy's ear. He pushes Will's shaggy curls aside making a chill crawl down Will's spine. Will's blues eyes flick back to Hannibal's red tinged ones. The older man looks irritated. _Well,maybe I can have a little fun tonight after all._ Hannibal's will have some fun with a willing stranger.Why shouldn't the boy find a stranger as well?

"Sure I like another drink." he leans forward looking through his lashes smiling coyly." Do you have a Quaalude for a headache?"

Clark pats the younger man's back as his hand slides to Will's neck steering him toward the open bar.

"I may have that as well as several other medicinal products."

"Really?"

The duo walks to the bar, Will asks for a double whiskey.He leans against the bar with the Ingram standing in front of him. Will feels a flash of danger as his companion looks him up and down. Something wasn't right with this situation besides of the obvious age difference.Will decides maybe he should stay till the end.The younger man could find ride a home from a safer stranger.The boy decides to smile at Ingram while bidding his time to make a clean getaway.

"I do. I was an eagle scout always prepared." Ingram answers with a wink.

"I bet you are." smirks Will.

The other man smiles leaning in tilting his head to the side.

"I bet you were never a boy scout."

Will laughs into his glass before swallowing some more whiskey.

"Nope. You figured me out, man."

Someone grabs his neck from behind and Will nearly chokes from the sudden jolt. He coughs until his eyes water and he feels his nose grow snotty.

"Fuck! You nearly chocked me to death?" The younger man snarls at the offender.

"Oh sorry Will!"

  
There stands an unapologetic Dr Chilton patting Will on the back. Hannibal's colleague and sometimes friend is a pain in the boy's ass. For one thing, he wants Will's ass and another since Hannibal told him about Will's empathy disorder,Chilton wants his mind as well. Hannibal plays the straight and narrow so well that Chilton thinks Will is free to be molested by him.

After looking into Ingram's face and feeling the desire to fuck as well as torture roll off the man,Will decides he is better off dealing with Chilton tonight. Chilton is a breeze this other guy is dangerous.

"I'll forgive you this once."

Will forces out a soft chuckle as he leans back looking into Chilton's face. The boy winces but Chilton takes it as flirtation. The doctor smiles with a look that could be called victorious.

_Counting your chicken before they hatch Chilton, not very wise._ Will thinks.

Will looks down  at his glass is sitting on the bar but now liquor sitting at the top.When the boy placed it there two thirds of it was gone. Will picks it up taking another drink as the boy  makes stilted small talk with the two men. He keeps his attention focused on Chilton, hoping Ingram will be discouraged and leave. No such luck.Will feels his limbs grow numb and heavy. The whiskey has hit him harder this time. Will leans against the bar holding on to it for support.

"Hey Will.You okay man?" Ingram asks placing his hand under Will's elbow encouraging the younger man to lean into him.

"I feel...feel...funny."

"I thinks someone can't handle his alcohol very well."

He hears a laughter is sounds like it's coming from Chilton. Everything moves and changes like a tv that's picture is off.

"Maybe I should go find Hannibal?"

Will looks up and around for his doctor but the man is nowhere to be found. There seems to be fewer people here than before. _How long has he been here?_

"I don't see him.." slurs Will blinking.

Will feels something slid down his chin. He wipes his hand across his mouth. He looks down it's drool. He's fucking drooling! It's fucking hilarious! So much so Will laughs starts laughing as he sways. Will's legs malfunction and he slumps toward the floor before some arms catch him; hauling the boy up.

"That's okay. I'll get you home, pal."

That man that is not Chilton is holding Will up easily with one arm. He has Will's arm thrown over his shoulder while the man's hand in on Will's waist. Ingram's hand seems to be drifting down to Will's ass. He feels a squeeze. Will looks around but he doesn't see Chilton or Hannibal now. Ingram has his keys in his hand.

"Where did you get those? Where...where Chilton?"

Will asks looking around. He can't leave with this man. Will may never been seen again if he does.

"By the luck of the draw I got your keys. Your friends are going home with someone else right now.It's late. Let's get you to bed."

Will shakes his head as the  boy is half carried and half drug toward the door. The boy is still protesting as he is pulled through the front door. Will tries to hold on to the door frame but someone pries his fingers off. There is embarrassed laughter as someone says Will's had too much. Will needs to just sleep it off and the boy will be fine. Will is pulling away from the man stubbing off into another direction once they are outside. But Will is caught and maneuvered toward a huge Lincoln. Ingram leans Will against the back of the car as Ingram opens the door.Will pushes him for a final attempt at escape but then he feels a couple sharp slaps.

"You better start behaving or I won't be so nice to you boy!"

It's a sharp threat hissed into Will's ear. He's shoved into the backseat. Will hears a familiar voice.

"Mr Ingram, might I have a word with you?"

"Dr Lecter. I thought I saw you leave earlier with someone."

"No I have not as you can see. It seems my young friend does not want to leave with you. William can be difficult at he best of times and even more so when he is drunk and high."

"High?"

"Yes Mr Ingram. Whatever you slipped into his drink... a Quaalude,I suspect..has made him quit pliant and  fairly easy to control."

"I don't know what you mean, Hannibal."

"Yes, you do Clark. I appreciate it if you let Will get out of the backseat. I'll take him home. I'll forget about your little indiscretion. There will be no need to contact your wife about this."

"Are you threatening me over this bit of ass?"

"I am promising you Ingram. You will not speak of William in that manner either."

"This isn't over Lecter. You can't threaten me and get away with it."

"Indeed it is not. William come along."

Will feels his arms taken gently as he is pulled forward and up from the car. He eyes open to find Hannibal looking down at him.

"Are we going home?"

"We certainly are."

* * *

 

  
Will feels himself hoisted up as he is taken to Hannibal's car. He blinks then finds himself inside Hannibal's house climbing the stairs.The older man sets Will down on the bed. Will pulls Hannibal down onto him as he kisses Hannibal's lips. The doctor waits a brief moment before reciprocating. Then Will and Hannibal are rolling on the bed. Will is pulling down that turtleneck, kissing and biting at the skin he can reach. He feels Hannibal's hands move under his shirt firmly. His shirt pops open as Will finally gives up on the turtleneck his hands groping for the other's belt.

"I can't do this."

Hannibal says trying to stop Will's hands from their mission.Will ignores the older man as he attempts are stemmed over the belt. His hand moves on to the man's zipper.

"Will! I said stop! It wouldn't be right."

Will blinks up at Hannibal. _Wouldn't be right? Wouldn't be right, he thinks?!_

"Wouldn't be right?! What's not right is this game we are playing."

Will wobbles to and fro before looking up into the older man's face.He continues.

"Not right is us doing everything but that! Not right is you still going out to get laid and wanting me to act like that's okay. Not right is getting upset when I do go out because you are jealous!"

The older man wintices. "I understand your frustration but we have to keep this secrect."

"I understand that Hannibal. But you could at least give me what I want."

"What do you want, William?"

Will sighs throwing his head back onto the bed. His hair bounces a little as he world spins just a touch.

"I want you Hannibal. All of you. I know you know that."

"If we cross that line dearest, ther is no going back."

Will nods adding "for either of us."

"For either." Hannibal agress.

The older man slowly moves his head down kissing Will. The boy smiles taking Hannibal's tongue into his mouth as his hands are finally allowed to unbuckle and unzip the older man's pants. Will reaches inside past briefs to rub his hand down Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal moans before moving his lips to Will's earlobe and then to his neck. His lips descend to the younger man's chest and hen nipples. He sucks on them as Will undulates his hips in time with Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal opens Will's jeans finding no underwear, the older man chuckles.

"You are such a naughty boy,Will."

Will moans as he feels the man's hand cup his cock then moving down to his balls. He squeezes so gently releasing a gasp from Hannibal's naughty boy.Will hands go to the bottom of the turtleneck shirt, tugging it upwards so he can nuzzle into Hannibal's chest hair.He tugs the shirt further up.

"Take this off." a quiet demand. Hannibal smirks sitting up taking off the turtleneck. Will follows suit removing his shirt as he toes off his shoes then removing his jeans. Hannibal removes his shoes and pants keeping on his briefs.The older man's arms engulfs Will in an embrace. Hands explore the younger man's back moving to the dimples in Will's back and then to his ass.

Will moans rubbing his cock on Hannibal's briefs. The fabric is slightly rough and the sensation feels good. Will is still numb from the drugs but in this case it may actually be a good idea.The younger man's hands skim Hannibal's body pausing to press or rack finger nails across whenever he finds some texture he wants to explore. Hannibal raises up breaking their kiss. He holds up one finger before slipping out of bed then returning with a glass bottle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Will grins as Hannibal nods.

He opens his arms pulling the older man down whispering on his lips, "You are so good to me daddy." He laughs before capturing Hannibal's lips.When they pull apart Hannibal smiles brushing his hands through those tempting curls.

"Nothing is too good for my boy."

His breath hitches when Hannibal feels legs grabs his hips. Will's feet sliding sensually down his legs, rubbing against the older man's calves.Hannibal pulls them onto their side his hand laying on Will's hip.They tangle together once more as they kiss. Will feels Hannibal's hand glide from his hips to his ass to the cleft. Will jolts then giggles.

"Sorry I just was a little startled. Please continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuch yeah,man!"

Will fills a sting and hears a smack from his ass.

"Language William."

"Oooo but daddy, I like it when you do that." Will's eyes narrow as his smile is coy and teaseing.

"Hmmm, such a very very bad boy."

The older man capture's Will's lips before moving his hand down to it's intended location. He circles Will's hole slowly before slipping in a finger. Hannibal has taken the liberty of covering his digits in the lube before coming back to bed.

Will gasp and hisses before continuing his kissing on Hannibal's jaw and neck. Then Hannibal adds another digit before crooking them finding Will's prostrate. The sensation makes the younger man surge his hips forward and moan.

"That's..that's the spot!"

Hannibal continues to swipe his finger on the spot alternating between that and pumping his fingers in and out. His thrust become rougher as Will's hips meet them. The younger man's hand slips underneath the briefs  to play in Hannibal's pubic hair before taking the older man's harden cock in hand. Will strokes in time with Hannibal's fingers.

"Are you ready for me Will?"

"Yes."

Whispered with a quick nod of the head.Hannibal removes his fingers as Will groans turning over. Hannibal covers him with his body kissing and licking Will's neck and then spine.The older man reaches for the oil slicking himself as Will raises up on his knees his arms on the bed his head cradled in them.

Hannibal lines himself before pushing into Will. They groan and moan as Hannibal finally seats himself fully inside the other man. After a moment Hannibal starts thrusting. Will grips the bed sheets as he gasps and moans. Hannibal feels so good inside his boy as he brushes Will's prostrate over and over again.

_Oh the advantages of dating a doctor with intimate knowledge of the human anatomy._ Will starts meeting Hannibal's thrust with his hips as their tempo increases. The younger man feels his cock taken in hand and a hand gripping his curls. Strokes and pulls have Will coming in half the time as Hannibal follows after. They fall to the bed huffing and panting.Will's eyes slip closed as he feels Hannibal get up from the bed. The man returns with a wash cloth and a glass of water.

He nudges Will's shoulder to get his attention.

"Here drink this."

Will groans taking the water.

"I'm going to feel like shit in the morning."

He says before drinking down the full glass. Will places the empty glass on the bedside as Hannibal cleans himself and then Will. They finally crawl under the sheets together falling asleep as the dawn breaks.

 


End file.
